


BORA BORA

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Hair Dye, Night, Past and Present, Subtle hint, awwwwwwwww, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: Bora wants to dye her hair at home but Yubin doesn't want her to. So, what's the best thing she can do? Call in the reinforcements, aka Yoohyeon!
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	BORA BORA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoohyeonApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts).



> Gifting this to YoohyeonApple, bc I wanted to write 2yoora for her! Gotta make your friends smile, amirite? Hope i did it justice, mate. You get my puns 😎
> 
> Ngl, i had no idea which direction this was going, but it was entertaining bc they led me, fictitiously, and i made it to the end, happily. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**BORA BORA**

“Bora, I swear your spontaneous ideas always stress me out. You can’t dye your hair at home and that’s final.” Yubin stood behind her, facing the mirror, her arms wrapped around Bora’s waist, talking to her reflection.

Bright eyed and bubbly, Bora turned to face Yubin, who was now resting her sweet, little face on her shoulder. Observing her twinkling eyes, Bora’s smirk grew wider. 

“No.” Yubin slipped her hands free. “I know that look. No.” Yubin folded her arms. “I’d die for you but I’m not dyeing for you.” Yubin left the bathroom with a deep sigh. Trust Bora to keep her on her toes after all this time they’d been together. It was charming, really.

“But it’s not even that big of a deal! I just want to try something new,” Bora pouted, tying up her soft brown hair back into a messy bun. Resting her hands on her hips, she spoke to her reflection in the mirror, pulling out her phone, “I guess it’s time to call in the reinforcements.” _Text sent_ _!_

Yubin lay on the sofa in her large hoodie, flicking through TV channels as she spoke to Bora who was now making her way back to her. “I’d rather just pay for it if you want it done right.” Bora pouted at her. “What? I don’t like messy things, you know that,” she enthused. “And you _are_ messy,” raising an eyebrow at Bora who swiftly moved to lay on top of her, sliding her hands into the soft, fleece pockets of the hoodie.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it all under control, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see." Bora smirked, taking the remote from Yubin’s hand, effortlessly, to flip to her favourite channel. “But, am I really that messy? Because I’m quite a neat freak, if we’re being _really_ honest.” 

“You mean you’re a neat freak when it comes to others, but, you, yourself? No chance.” Yubin played with Bora’s hair, removing the hair tie holding her bun loosely, letting each silky strand slip through her fingers. “Plus, your hair is too beautiful to damage, you know? It’s best left in the hands of a professional,” she suggested just as the doorbell rang. “Who could that be at this hour?” Yubin slowly perked up, being slightly weighed down by Bora's cuddle.

“I’ll get it!” Bora jumped off the sofa, retying her hair back up as she ran to the door. Her face lit up with delight, when she saw who it was. “Yoohyeon! Fancy seeing you here.”

“Oh please, your text was so desperate, I was scared for myself. Let’s just get it over and done with, shall we. Where’s Yubin?”

“Inside.”

“Well, are you going to let me in or am I supposed to do it in the middle of the street?” Yoohyeon complained.

“Well, are you going to get in or not?” Bora clicked her tongue.

Yubin clicked the button on the remote to switch the TV off, listening to whoever was at the door just as Bora ran back into the bathroom, squealing with excitement. “Who was at the door?!” She shouted, only to be ignored. Curious, she got off the sofa to find out who it was. On the way to the bathroom, she bumped into the figure walking in. “Oh my God, Yoohyeon?” Yubin began putting the pieces together. “She didn’t...”

Yoohyeon stood with hands in her pockets and her eyes wide in her round glasses. “Oh, you betcha. She texted me an hour ago. And I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking.”

“Ugh, I can’t trust the two of you together, you’ll make a huge mess.” Yubin stomped into the bathroom as Yoohyeon idly followed, to find Bora waiting, excitedly, for Yoohyeon to help her dye her hair.

"I'm ready when you are," Bora grinned; her energy riveting. 

Yoohyeon made herself comfortable by removing her jacket, tying her own hair to keep it out of the way as she got ready, preparing herself with disposable gloves. “Are you going to help me or just watch?” She looked over a Yubin leaning against the door frame.

“I’m good with watching.” Yubin smiled. “Someone has to keep an eye on you both.”

“Hey, she can’t keep her eyes off me, Yoohyeon, don’t get any bright ideas.” Bora looked at her through the mirror in front.

“Oh, you want to talk about bright ideas? Miss I-want-to-dye-my-hair-purple-at-10pm-on-a-monday-night,” Yoohyeon mocked as she brushed in the hair dye.

“Can you both hurry up and stop being so loud. I’m ready for bed.” Yubin intervened, yawning.

“You can go, love, we’ll be done soon. I’ll watch Yoohyeon go home.” Bora replied, sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Yubin crept in to give Bora a small goodnight kiss. “Yoohyeon can crash on the sofa, then leave in the morning, it’s not a good idea to walk home alone,” giving Yoohyeon a small smile.

“You guys really know how to make me feel awkward, don’t you? But thanks.” Yoohyeon smiled back at Yubin. “I appreciate it.”

After a long couple of minutes passed, making sure she hadn’t missed a spot; Yoohyeon removed her gloves. “We’re done!”

Bora turned her head slightly to the left then to the right to check her hair in the mirror, then smiled in satisfaction. “Nice work, Yoohyeon,” turning to face her. “So...”

Yoohyeon looked back at her. “So?”

“Well, how does it look?

“How does what look?”

“My hair, Yoohyeon!”

“Oh, it’s great. You look great. You look bora, _Bora_. Haha. Bora-Bora, get it?” Yoohyeon chuckled at her own joke whilst Bora just stared at her.

“Yeah. Because it’s purple. Very funny. Ha-Ha, I’m dying.” Bora replied, sarcastically, with her deadpan expression. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying. I did all this for you and I get no reaction.” Bora chuckled as Yoohyeon pouted. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Bora smirked then reached to cup some water in her hand and splashed Yoohyeon. “YOU!” Yoohyeon attempted to throw some back, only for Bora to put her in a headlock. “Let go, Bora!” Yoohyeon whined.

“Stop screaming, you’ll wake Yubin up!”

“You’re right.” Yoohyeon flashed her a cheeky grin before yelling. “Yubin, help!”

In her room, Yubin threw off her blanket, frustrated, making small thuds as she put on her panda slippers. Before Yubin made her way into the bathroom, Bora let go of Yoohyeon immediately and raced her into the living room, nervous to get caught. When Yubin turned to find neither of them there, she went into the living room to find them both seated on separate sofas. “Bora. Bed. Now.” She rubbed her forehead.

Yoohyeon was sitting on edge, wondering if she would be next for Yubin’s telling off, something she had been used to in the past. “Yubin, look, she got me all wet and all I did was help her and make a joke.”

“Hahaha,” Bora laughed a little too loudly for Yoohyeon’s ears. 

“Ouch, stop that,” Yoohyeon quickly covered her ears. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Bora pinched her cheeks, lovingly, before skipping away. 

“You're welcome. Goodnight _Bora-bora,_ ” wiggling her eyebrows.

"This kid, honestly." Bora muttered before leaving.

Yubin looked up at Yoohyeon as Bora slid past her to go to bed. "So, you made a joke? Must have been a terrible one.” She walked in and sat on the sofa Bora had been occupying, facing Yoohyeon. “Here, take this.” Yubin threw her a spare shirt at Yoohyeon “You’ll be warmer with it.”

"Thanks.” Yoohyeon replied, changing her shirt, recognising that it was the one she gave Yubin as a gift last time they'd been together. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

“It’s alright, I couldn’t sleep anyway. I knew that you’d both make a mess.” Yubin shot her a ‘i-told-you-so’ look.

Yoohyeon let out a sheepish grin knowing fully well that Yubin was right. “It was Bora’s fault, though. _Clearly_.” She pointed to her wet hair.

“Well, in her defence, I would have done the same.” Yubin teased.

“Oh, come on.” Yoohyeon sighed, defeatedly. “You unadmittedly used to love my jokes.”

“Did i?” Yubin raised an eyebrow. “I don't remember."

“Yeah, well that goes for a lot of things..." Yoohyeon began, as she recalled a memory, "because remember that time when...- actually, nevermind.”

Yubin met her eyes as the sentence stopped halfway. With a small gulp, she then gave her a small smile. “If I’m being honest Yoohyeon, I don’t want to remember that time.” She got up and sat next to Yoohyeon. “But, I just want to say thank you for always being there for Bora and me.”

Yoohyeon turned her face to look up at Yubin feeling slightly guilty. “You don’t need to thank me. I’d do anything for you.”

Yubin laughed at Yoohyeon’s slip of the tongue.

“And Bora. Y-you and Bora.” Yoohyeon laughed, nervously, acknowledging her slip up.

Yubin put her arm around Yoohyeon and gave her a small hug, “Don’t sweat it.”

Yoohyeon leaned into the hug, slightly sad, but happier being in the comfort of Yubin’s arms. “Thanks, Yubin,” she whispered.

Yubin smiled, "You're welcome. And, by the way, that shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me." 

"Do you ever want it back?" Yoohyeon asked, hoping Yubin would catch that she wasn't just talking about the shirt.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if something is meant to be, it will find it's way back..."


End file.
